Je n'ai rien
by Nakuraa
Summary: One-Shot sur les pensées et les sentiment de Castiel dans un de ces moments les plus intimes.


Bonjours, et Bienvenu(e) !

Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le titre, il s'agit d'un OneShot sur mon ship préférer d'AS a savoir Castiel et Nathaniel. J'ai écrit cet OS il y a longtemps et j'ai eu envie de le poster ici et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Comme chacun le sais les personnages et tout l'univers d'AS est la propriété de ChiNoMiko.

Bonne lecture ^^

 **oOoOo**

POVCastiel

Je n'ai rien.

Rien à moi.

Rien sur moi.

Je suis nu dans le noir.

Je n'ai rien.

Sauf peut-être…

Sauf peut-être, ton corps chaud sur le mien.

Je suis nu contre toi dans le noir, et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant là-dedans.

Après tout, tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais ...

Mes vêtements, ma fierté, même mon cœur.

Mais ça tu ne le sais pas.

N'est-ce pas?

C'est pourtant le cas depuis longtemps.

Même si tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte.

Il faut dire que je joue bien le jeu.

Tu es sur moi ...

Mais c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Je ne veux pas que tu saches ...

Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que je ressens.

Ce que je ressens quand je te regarde.

Quand je te touche.

Quand tu soupes de plaisir dans mes bras.

Comme maintenant

Je ne veux que te rendre compte du pouvoir que tu as sur moi.

Du bonheur que tu m'apportes.

Du bonheur, mais de la colère aussi.

Et de cette maladie malsaine qui ne me lâche pas quand tu n'es plus avec moi. Sur moi…

Tu es sur moi et tu bouges de plus en plus vite.

Je bouge mes hanches pour atteindre ce point si sensible ...

Je veux simplement te faire du bien.

Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches.

Car si tu savais, alors ...

Alors tu m'auras tout pris.

Et là, je n'auraisais plus rien.

Pas même un secret.

Alors je me tais…

Et je me retiens…

Je retiens ce bonheur, cette joie que tu m'apportes…

Je retiens aussi cette colère et cette jalousie qui me répètent.

Je bouge plus fort.

Tu es surpris.

J'accélère encore.

Ta voie s'échappe, tu n'arrive plus à la retenir.

J'adore quand ça arrive ...

J'adore ta voix ta voix ...

J'adore quand mes joues s'empourprent, et quand on regarde se voile…

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tes yeux me feraient faire n'importe quoi.

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Oui comme ça, dans le noir.

Dans cette chaleur moite.

Mais le noir ne cache pas le rouge de tes joues ...

Je les vois…

Je te vois.

Et tu me vois aussi.

Tes yeux me regardent.

Ces yeux dorés que j'adore.

Ces yeux qui m'hypnotisent…

Tu es sur moi…

Tes mouvements se font plus des lents.

Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes là.

Là dans le noir

Ça fait longtemps que tu es sur moi.

Et tu commences à fatiguer.

Mais j'adore te voir.

Te voir sur moi, les joues rougies par effort.

Par effort et par le plaisir.

Ce plaisir qui s'échappe à présent de tes lèvres.

Et là je l'entends.

Je l'entends, et j'en soupire de bonheur ...

C'est mon nom que tu comme murmuré.

Il s'est échappé.

Échappé de tes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je pose mon pouce sur elles…

Je les caresse.

J'adore tes lèvres.

Tes lèvres rougies par nos baisers…

La première fois que j'y ai goûté, je suis surpris à penser qu'ils sont au goût du miel.

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Mais tes lèvres me font fou…

Tout moi rend fou chez toi…

Tes lèvres, tes yeux…

Ta peau blanche et tes cheveux dorés…

Tu es sur moi et tu me regarde

Ma principale est maintenant sur ta joue…

Je n'ai rien ..

Rien à part ce secret…

Ma main est maintenant sur ta nuque…

Je n'ai rien, et ça me va…

Ça me va n'est-ce pas?

J'attire ton visage vers le mien.

Je veux y goûter.

Encore une fois

Je veux goûter ces lèvres au goût de miel…

Tes lèvres sont sur les miennes ...

Et tes yeux sont clos.

Tu es sur moi, dans le noir.

Dans le noir et la chaleur moite ...

Elles ont toujours ce goût.

Ce goût de miel ...

Cela fait maintenant sept mois que nous voyons.

Sept mois que l'on se retrouve chez moi…

Tu ne sais pas plus il y a que toi qui a un jour partagé

Tu ne le sais pas, et c'est très bien comme ça…

Tu ne le sais pas et ça me va ...

Ça me va n'est-ce pas?

Nos langues dansent ensemble.

Elles dansent doucement, elles se caressent ...

Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es le seul que j'aie jamais embrassé de cette façon ...

Tu ne le sais pas, et ça me ronge…

Tu me prends pour un coureur…

Mais le seul après qui je coure c'est toi ...

Tu ne le sais pas, et c'est douloureux…

Dis-moi, à quoi bon garder un secret aussi douloureux?

Je n'ai rien ...

Rien à part toi sur moi…

Tu me regarde avec un sourire tendre.

Je n'ai rien.

Rien sauf tes yeux qui me regarde.

Depuis quelque temps, ils ont perdu leur éclat…

Dis-moi, que dois-je faire?

Que dois-je faire pour leur rendre cette lueur que j'adore?

Me forceras-tu à te le dire?

A te dire ce secret.

Je n'ai rien.

Rien à part ce secret.

Car tu m'as tout pris.

Sans même t'en rendre compte.

Tu es sur moi.

Sur moi dans le noir, mais je vois vois parfaitement.

Je te vois dans le noir.

Et ce soir…

Ce soir j'abandonne.

J'abandonne ce qu'il me reste de pudeur et de fierté.

J'abandonne mon secret.

Je te le donne.

Après tout, tu m'as déjà tout pris.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure ..

Un souffle qui franchit mes lèvres…

Mais ce soir, dans le noir, tu l'entends…

Tes yeux s'écarquillent et tu entrouvres la bouche, incrédule.

Tu ne respires plus pendant quelques secondes, et ta réaction me fait sourire.

Tu veux parler, je le vois.

Mais tu hésites.

Je sais ce que tu veux

Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Pas tant que tu ne le demande pas.

Je sais que c'est sadique de ma part, mais je suis comme ça.

Tu es sur moi, et tu me le demandes.

Tu me demande de me répéter.

Tu veux juste être sûr

Sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé.

Que ces trois mots étaient bien réels.

Alors je te les les répète.

Je te répète, car je sais que tu attends depuis longtemps.

-"Je t'aime".

Ce n'est toujours qu'un murmure, mais tes yeux s'illuminent.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais tu en tremble.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais des larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure…

Tu t'effondres.

Tu t'effondres sur moi

Je sens tes larmes dans mon cou ..

Tes larmes silencieuses.

Et finalement, je te sens sourire dans mon cou.

Et je souris de plus belle.

Je te serre dans mes bras.

Je te serre bien et je me sens bien.

Ce soir je t'ai tout donné.

Ce soir, je n'ai vraiment plus rien.

Pas même un secret.

Je n'ai plus rien, et ça me va.

Ça me va très bien.

 **oOoOo**

Et voila, cet OS est maintenant terminé, dites moi si il vous a plu! Un grand merci a LucyAusten pour son travail de correction, et merci aussi MiaEria pour m'avoir signaler les coquilles restantes. Tu auras surement bientôt de mes nouvelles ;)

Merci d'avoir lut cet OS jusqu'à la fin, a bientôt j'espère.


End file.
